Amulet Of The Crimson Falls
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Kakashi memimpin ekspedisi menuju sisa-sisa peninggalan suku Aztec di pedalaman Tenochiltan, Meksiko bersama keenam mahasiswa terbaiknya. Tapi mereka datang di waktu Bulan Mati. Saat Matahari, Bumi, Bulan, dan Mars berada pada satu garis lurus, maka bangsa terkutuk akan lahir. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Title****:** Amulet Of The Crimson Falls

**Characters/ Pairing****:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Genre**: Adventure/ Mysteri/ Romance/ Angst

**Rating****: M** **Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic kali ini bukan buatan saya. Fic ini dibuat o/ my lovely, Kegan, yang masih keukeuh nggak mau buat akun di ffn. Jadi dia minjam akun saya u/ publish fic-nya sekalian membantunya meng-edit fic ini. Kalau ingin memberi review, jangan lupa, fic ini buatan Kegan, bukan saya. Selamat menikmati!

.

.

_Kau lezat…_

_Darahmu sangat manis…_

_Tubuhmu begitu hangat…_

_Kau penuh aura kehidupan…_

_Kau adalah takdirku…_

_Berikanlah darah dan jantungmu, untukku…_

_Untukku… Kakashi Hatake_

_#_

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat pria tampan berambut perak itu tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan hampir melompat dari tempat tidur. Peluh mengucur deras dari tubuhnya yang tak memakai bajusementara napasnya terengah-engah dan memburu seperti habis berlari cepat. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia menyapu dahinya yang dipenuhi peluh.

Mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi yang sama dan selalu terulang.

Ia melihat jelas dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana jantungnya dirogoh keluar dari rongga dadanya. Jantungnya yang tetap berdenyut meski telah direnggut paksa sementara darah segar terus menyembur dari dadanya yang robek dan ditampung dalam sebuah cawan perak. Kemudian tampak olehnya, kesepuluh jari-jari ramping dan pucat yang berlumuran darahnya dibawa ke bibir mungil merah merekah milik seorang gadis jelita.

Pria itu kemudian meraba dada kirinya dan hembusan napas panjang lega ia keluarkan saat dadanya terasa masih utuh. Jantungnya masih tetap berada di tempatnya meski kini berdegup cepat tak beraturan.

"_Oh God_. Aku pasti terlalu lelah." Tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia untuk bisa kembali tidur, maka ia pun melemparkan selimutnya dan beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Setelah menyalakan lampu kerja dan memakai kacamata bingkai hitamnya, ia pun mulai membuka kembali jurnal tua yang sudah hampir sebulan ini dibacanya.

"_Bangsa Aztec__*)__ adalah bangsa yang gemar berperang. Mereka menyembah dewa matahari yaitu Huitzilochti. Mereka mempercayai bahwa matahari adalah sumber kehidupan dan harus terus dipelihara agar terus beredar pada orbitnya dan berputar terbit dan tenggelam. Untuk itu diperlukan pelumas yang murni yaitu darah manusia. Upacara pengorbanan dilakukan di atas __**altar**__ di puncak piramid dengan cara merogoh jantung korbannya hidup-hidup setelah menyayat dada korban dengan..."_

Pria muda itu pun menutup jurnal dengan sedikit bergidik. Kilasan-kilasan mimpinya kembali berkelebat.

"Tiga hari lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menatap paspor, visa, dan tujuh buah tiket penerbangan tujuan _Benito Juarez International Airport_*) di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja dan memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata abu-abu gelapnya rapat-rapat.

Indera keenam. Mungkin itu yang kini ia rasakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ekspedisi penelitiannya kali ini akan menjadi ekspedisi terakhir dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Angin lembah yang dingin dan kering menampar keras tujuh orang yang tengah menuruni lembah dengan tergesa. Lembah yang mereka tuju adalah lembah yang subur penuh dengan tanaman cemara hutan yang berdiri angkuh diselingi semak perdu berbunga yang rapat. Sementara aliran sungai kecil yang jernih dan berair deras tampak membelah lembah itu menjadi dua.

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dan berjalan paling depan mendadak berhenti. Ia menengadah menatap langit senja yang mulai memerah. Awan hitam tampak berarak menutupi langit, sementara kilatan petir tampak terlihat di kejauhan diikuti suara bergemuruh yang menggetarkan bumi.

Setelah melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, ia pun semakin bergegas mengayunkan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Tak dihiraukannya gerutuan enam orang lainnya yang mulai tampak lelah dengan peluh mengucur deras. Tali _carrier_*) yang berat mulai terasa mengiris bahu mereka masing-masing.

"Weiiiii… Kaka-_sensei_, istirahat dulu kenapa sih?"

Mendengar teriakan itu tampak sepasang burung yang sedang berpagutan saling cumbu, terbang kaget dari balik belukar dan membumbung tinggi membumbung ke angkasa.

"Berisik kau, _Dobe_!" seru tajam nada rendah seorang pria muda berambut raven dan bermata sehitam eboni.

"Aduuuh, sialan kau Ino!" Kembali seruan kesakitan terdengar dari pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'dobe' itu, saat _veldples_*) kosong yang dilempar seorang gadis menghantam belakang kepalanya.

Pria jangkung yang dipanggil 'Kaka-sensei' itu terus berjalan dan sesekali menginjak batu besar ataupun menyingkirkan ranting-ranting tanaman liar meranggas yang menjulur ke jalan. Tak dihiraukannya punggung telapak tangannya yang tergores duri dan kini mulai mengucurkan darah. Ia terlalu sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari setetes darah yang mengalir di sela-sela jarinya menetes perlahan jatuh ke permukaan batu yang ditutupi lumut kerak*).

Darah itu terus mengalir menetes menuruni batu dan jatuh tepat ke kepala seekor ular derik*) yang tengah tertidur di bawahnya. Hangatnya darah dan aromanya yang berbau amis berkarat membuat ular derik itu membuka matanya yang kuning. Lidahnya yang bercabang menjulur dan membaui udara. Suara desisan terdengar bersamaan dengan derik ekornya.

_Haus…_ _Lapar…_

Ular itu pun merayap perlahan sebelum hilang di balik bebatuan dan semak belukar yang menutupi lembah itu.

_Kau adalah milikku…_

.

.

Malam telah turun sempurna. Langit malam tampak gelap tanpa cahaya bintang dan rembulan. Kalender masih menunjukan penanggalan bulan baru*). Angin bertiup kencang hingga mengibar-ngibarkan dua sisi tenda dome*) yang terpancang bersisian berdiri di sisi tebing tinggi. Api unggun yang mulai menyala terang dan sesekali diterpa angin kencang hingga bunga api-nya terpercik bertebaran tinggi ke udara, mampu mengusir kegelapan dan dinginnya lembah itu.

Tampak empat orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis yang rata-rata masih berusia dua puluh tahunan awal duduk mengitari api unggun. Mereka asyik menikmati hidangan makan malam di dalam nesting*), sementara cangkir kertas yang berisi minuman cokelat panas tampak mengepul di depan mereka.

Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka tampak bersandar di sebatang pohon pinus, _leader_ mereka yang sedang duduk menekuri sehelai peta lusuh yang dibentangkan di atas tanah dan ditindih empat kerikil di sudutnya, sementara sebuah kompas tampak terbuka di atasnya, dengan bantuan sinar dari dua buah lambada*) yang digantung di atas dahan pinus.

Ia adalah Kakashi Hatake, seorang profesor muda jurusan arkeologi dari Konoha University yang mendapat tugas melakukan penelitian artefak peninggalan Suku Bangsa Aztec di Tenochiltan dan terutama melakukan penggalian dari sisa-sisa tradisi pengorbanan manusia-nya. Bersama dengan keenam mahasiswa terbaiknya—Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Ino, dan Tenten—, mereka dikirim dalam ekspedisi panjang ini.

Dan disinilah kini mereka berada. Di sebuah lembah terisolir yang terletak di dekat pusat kejayaan Aztec ribuan tahun silam.

_Avenue of the Dead_. Jalan kematian.

Lolongan serigala di puncak bukit yang menggema panjang mendirikan bulu roma dan sontak membuat mereka berenam saling beringsut duduk mendekat. Kakashi langsung berdiri dengan tegang. Bulu kuduknya terasa meremang. Ia tahu dan bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi malam ini. Ia bergegas mendekati keenam mahasiswanya dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Huh? Tanggal 3 Juli 2013. Memangnya ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Sai heran.

Kakashi mengernyit dan membuka buku jurnal perjalanannya. Setelah membuka beberapa halaman ia pun menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya tenang sesaat tampak pias.

"3 Juli? _Oh Shit_! 3 Juli termasuk kalender merah Bangsa Aztec kuno."

"Tanggal merah? Liburan? Asyik bukan, Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria.

Melihat mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi yang tampak serius, Sasuke langsung menyikut rusuk Naruto. "Ada apa memangnya, Sensei?"

"Kalian pasti sudah sangat paham akan budaya Bangsa Aztec dan tradisi pengorbanan manusia yang kerap mereka lakukan."

Sang Profesor membuka penjelasannya. Naruto seketika tersedak membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus pelan. Ino menurunkan cangkir kertasnya, menatap sang profesor yang tampak serius.

"Kalender merah Bangsa Aztec adalah tanggal-tanggal yang diwajibkan bagi mereka untuk melakukan ritual ini. Adapun 3 Juli termasuk dalam bulan untuk menghormati Xochipilli, dewa pelindung seni, permainan, kecantikan, tarian, dan lagu."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang sembari menatap para mahasiswanya.

"Berbeda dengan namanya yang terkesan manis, dewa ini juga sangat menyukai darah." Sepasang matanya menatap dua mahasiswa laki-laki di depannya. "Dia adalah pelindung khusus bagi para homoseksual. Korban yang dipilih sebagai persembahan untuknya adalah pria muda tampan dan penyuka sesama jenis. Tetapi dewa ini termasuk yang paling baik hati dibanding dewa lain karena korbannya terlebih dahulu diberi aroma sejenis bunga yang bersifat halusinogenik, yang oleh orang Aztec disebut _**temicxoch**_ atau 'bunga mimpi', setelah korbannya _fly_ maka baru dadanya dibelah, ditusuk, dan dicabut jantungnya."

"La-lalu Sensei?" tanya Sai sambil meneguk ludah. Ia menatap Neji yang sedang melempar kayu ke api unggun. Wajah pemuda itu nampak mengeras meski matanya sekalipun tak pernah meninggalkan nyala api.

Semua beralih pada Sai dan Neji. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Untung kau tidak hidup di zaman Aztec, Sai. Kalau tidak jantungmu sudah dibelah itu. Khekhekhe," kekek Naruto tak berperasaan seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sai.

Lima ketokan bertubi-tubi kembali mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Lalu Sensei?" tanya gadis cantik bercepol dua seraya memeluk erat lututnya yang ditekuk di depan dada. Entah sugesti atau bukan, tiba-tiba ia merasa udara turun dengan drastis hingga ia menggigil. Ia pun merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuh rampingnya.

"Tidak hanya Xochipilli yang berpesta di bulan ini. Bulan ini juga ada upacara penghormatan bagi Xilonen alias Chicomecoatl, dewi yang dikaitkan dengan tanaman jagung dan keberlimpahan hasil panen. Korban yang dipilih tentu saja adalah seorang gadis muda."

Ino dan gadis bercepol itu, Tenten, saling melihat satu sama lain. Mereka kembali menatap profesor muda itu dalam diam.

"Gadis ini mula-mula akan didandani dengan bunga-bungaan dan daun jagung, sebelum disuruh menari-nari di padang rumput sebagai representasi dari sang dewi. Gadis itu kemudian akan dipenggal kepalanya dan dicabut jantungnya. Setelah itu darah si gadis disiramkan ke seluruh tubuh patung sang dewi. Baru setelah itu tubuh sang gadis dikuliti kulitnya digunakan dalam sebuah tarian ritual."

Kakashi berhenti secara dramatis. Ia menatap langit kelam di atas mereka. Bintang-bintang tak tampak di langit. Keheningan melayang di antara mereka. Hanya napas-napas yang terdengar terengah dan terasa berat membebani udara.

"Aww…!" Jeritan kesakitan Ino yang membelah kesunyian malam membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

"Ino! Kau kenapa?" Dengan panik mereka mengerumuni Ino. Tampaklah di atas tanah Ino sedang menggelepar bergulingan mengerang memegang betisnya yang kini mengucurkan darah. Di betis kanannya tampak dua buah lubang kecil membiru bekas tusukan benda tajam. Betis Ino tampak membiru dan menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti aliran darah. Kulitnya pucat pasi dan keluar keringat dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan gemetar, sementara napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal melemah. Mata biru-nya membelalak lebar.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, sekilas Kakashi melihat seekor ular derik merayap cepat dan menghilang bersama pekatnya malam.

Mimpi buruknya sudah dimulai…

Kakashi menghunuskan belati perak keluar dari sarungnya yang dia ikat di atas paha kirinya dan berlutut di samping tubuh Ino.

"Kalian minggirlah dulu."

"Sen-Sensei? Kau mau apa?" Tenten menatapnya dengan panik.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Perlahan ia mulai memegang betis Ino dan menggoresnya dengan dingin. Teriakan Ino melengking kembali membelah malam bersahutan dengan serigala yang melolong menyedihkan di balik bukit.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan mati…

# -To Be Continued-

Mind to review? Arigatou… *ojigi*

_By: Kegan_

_Glosarium :_

*) Amulet : benda keramat yang dianggap sebagai jimat yang memiliki nilai mistis dan spiritual.

*) Bangsa Aztec : Suku bangsa yang tinggal di sebuah lembah di Meksiko tengah di abad ke-14. Kata 'Aztec' diambil dari Aztlán, sebuah tempat mitologis yang berada di sebelah utara kerajaannya, tempat yang diyakini oleh bangsa Aztec sebagai tempat asal mereka. Bangsa Aztec mengikuti sebuah ramalan hingga mereka berangkat ke tepi Danau Texcoco. Dewa matahari mereka, Huitzilopochtli, mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa jika mereka menjumpai seekor elang yang sedang bertengger di atas kaktus dan sedang memakan seekor ular, maka disitulah mereka harus membangun kota mereka. Menurut legenda inilah Tenochtitlan dibangun di atas Danau Texcoco, yang kelak di kemudian hari menjadi cikal bakal Kota Meksiko modern.

*) Benito Juarez International Airport : Bandara terbesar di Mexico. *) Carrier : Ransel bagi penjelajah alam.

*) Veldples : Botol minum tentara yang terbuat dari plastik keras yang bisa menahan panas dan dingin.

*) Lumut kerak : Lumut kerak menyebar sangat luas di muka bumi dan mampu menghuni tempat-tempat ekstrem, seperti tundra, permukaan batu di pegunungan maupun pantai, atau tumpukan sampah beracun. Oleh karenanya, lumut kerak dapat digunakan sebagai pengukur tingkat polusi. Beberapa lumut kerak digunakan sebagai pewarna, bahan parfum, serta bahan pengobatan (contoh: kayu angin _Usnea_).

*) Ular derik : Rattle snake (Eng). Ular berbisa yang biasanya hidup di padang rumput kering. Secara umum ular derik akan terusir atau pindah apabila terganggu manusia - tetapi tidak selalu. Umumnya mereka hanya menyerang jika terpojok atau sebagian besar hewan kecil seperti kelinci, tikus, hewan pengerat dll. Ular derik membunuh mangsanya dengan menyuntikkan bisanya daripada ini bisa menyerang tanpa menarik diri, dengan membentuk tubuhnya seperti huruf 'S'. Ular derik dapat menyerang sejauh dua pertiga dari panjang tubuhnya. Ular derik sering ditemukan di dalam dan di bawah batu dan kayu serta berjemur di tengah jalan.

*) Bulan baru : Bulan mati. Langit gelap karena bulan masih berada di bawah titik 4o dari batas cakrawala.

*) Tenda dome : Tenda yang berbentuk seperti kubah dan sangat praktis untuk dibuat. Hanya tinggal memasang rangka tenda yang terbuat dari bahan kedap air bata pada rangkaian batang fiber yang lentur.

*) Nesting : Wadah untuk memasak makanan di alam terbuka (hiking, camping, dll), bentuknya seperti rantang, bisa ditumpuk tiga tingkat, sehingga bisa memasak tiga jenis makanan sekaligus. bisa untuk menanak nasi, merebus air ataupun mie instant. bentuknya portable, sehingga tidak terlalu memenuhi ruangan ketika di packing. Dilengkapi dengan kain pelindung, sehingga tidak mengotori barang lain ketika di packing.

*) Lambada : Lampu Lentera atau kerap kali disebut dengan nama Lampu Badai merupakan salah satu perlengkapan penting dalam kegiatan perkemahan. Keunggulan lampu jenis ini adalah tahan terhadap terpaan angin. Karena konstruksi kaca pelindung api yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, persis seperti lampu Petromax, angin tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan pengapian sehingga api akan terus menyala walaupun angin bertiup cukup kencang. Dahulu lampu ini banyak digunakan oleh para pelaut atau nelayan untuk penerangan kapal/ perahunya. Dari situlah keluar sebutan Lampu Badai atau Lampu yang tahan terhadap Badai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to reader yang sudah bersedia membaca dan me-ripyu fic saya. Sungguh senang rasanya membaca ripyu dari kalian semua. Membuat saya bersemangat untuk terus menulis.**

**Special thanks to My Beloved, Ryuki, yang sudah bersedia menjadi Beta Reader pribadi saya. Tanpa dia maka fic saya acak-acakan. Dan juga meminjamkan saya akun ini dan mengacak-acaknya.**

**Happy Reading ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Title:** Amulet Of The Crimson Falls

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Genre**: Adventure/ Mysteri/ Romance/ Angst

**Rating: ****M**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Kakashi tak menjawab. Perlahan ia mulai memegang betis Ino dan menggoresnya dengan dingin. Teriakan Ino melengking kembali membelah malam bersahutan dengan serigala yang melolong menyedihkan di balik bukit.

"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten panik. Ia pun refleks menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Kakashi yang memegang belati perak dengan keahlian seperti dokter bedah memegang scapel*)-nya.

"Kita harus mengeluarkan racunnya, Tenten," jawab Kakashi singkat seraya menatap tajam mata Tenten yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"O-oh… gomen Sensei." Tenten melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kakashi dengan gemetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa ngilu melihat Kakashi dengan dingin dan cepat membuat goresan yang cukup dalam di betis Ino. Darah kental bergumpal-gumpal yang berwarna biru kehitaman tampak mulai mengalir keluar.

Kakashi pun langsung menunduk, meletakkan bibirnya di atas luka yang ia torehkan di betis Ino dan mulai menghisap kuat keluar darah yang mengandung bisa ular itu*).

Kakashi langsung meludahkan darah beracun yang terkumpul di dalam mulutnya kemudian kembali menghisapnya. Rasa pahitnya bisa, amisnya darah, panas dan gatal yang membakar lidah beserta rongga mulutnya tak ia hiraukan. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali hingga darah yang keluar kini mulai terlihat lebih cair dan berwarna merah segar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, tekan kuat betis Ino."

Sasuke dengan cepat menekan betis Ino dengan sehelai slayer berwarna biru gelap kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan darah yang masih terus mengalir. Kakashi menyeka bibirnya dengan ujung sweater hitamnya.

Neji yang melihatnya kemudian menyerahkan air dalam sebotol veldples yang segera disambut Kakashi dan dipakainya untuk berkumur-kumur.

"Sai, tolong ambilkan _carrier_-ku di dalam tenda." Dengan cepat Kakashi meraih carrier yang diberikan oleh Sai dan membongkarnya. Ia mengambil tas P3K, membukanya dan menarik sebuah ampul*) SABU*) dan jarum suntik. Ia mematahkan ampul beling itu, menyedot isinya dengan jarum suntik untuk kemudian menyuntiknya di nadi Ino.

Kakashi akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Ia lalu berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih ke dinding tebing dekat kamp mereka. Ia menatap nanar Tenten dan Naruto yang mengobati dan membebat betis Ino dengan kasa. Entah bagaimana penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ino kini tampak tidur terlelap. Napasnya yang semula memburu mulai terdengar teratur. Ia terbaring lemah dan tertidur beralaskan paha Tenten.

"Kalian pindahkan Ino ke dalam tenda. Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Masukkan ia ke dalam sleeping bag, tapi sebelumnya ganti dulu bajunya yang basah kuyup. Nanti dia bisa kena pneumonia*)," ujar Neji sambil menatap Ino yang sudah tenang. Ia kembali melihat sang profesor yang tampak kelelahan sebelum tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Tunggu!"

Mereka berenam menoleh kaget saat sebuah suara seorang wanita mencegah Sai yang mulai mengangkat tubuh Ino dalam pelukannya di depan dada.

Kakashi sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya. Ia menyipitkan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang gelap di balik kacamata, saat melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi ramping muncul dari balik tirai kegelapan malam.

Tampak di depan mereka seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berwajah jelita. Cahaya obor yang dibawa di tangan kirinya seolah membuat kulitnya bersinar keemasan. Dia memakai pakaian sederhana terbuat dari kulit kayu*) sementara untaian kalung-kalung dan gelang-gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik dan batu yang sangat banyak memenuhi leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Sementara sebentuk tas anyaman terselempang di bahunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nanti saja basa basinya," dengus wanita itu sebal. "Biar aku memeriksa keadaannya dulu. Tidurkan dia di tanah," katanya lagi dengan nada galak.

Bagai terhipnotis Sai pun membaringkan tubuh Ino di atas rumput yang mulai basah oleh titik embun.

Malam sudah beranjak menuju dini hari. Angin yang dingin berhembus kencang membuat mereka bergidik. Belum lagi lolongan serigala yang kini semakin sering terdengar seolah menyanyikan senandung kematian. Wanita jelita itu kemudian duduk bersila di depan Ino. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dahi Ino dan mulai memejamkan matanya seraya komat-kamit merapal semacam mantera yang tidak bisa mereka dengar jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai membuka mata cokelat madunya dan bergumam dengan nada ganjil, "Hm… teluh*) kuno Bangsa Aztec. Sudah lama aku tidak menemukannya. Kalian beruntung aku lewat daerah ini. Kalau tidak… dia akan mati."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata wanita itu tiba-tiba angin pun berhembus kencang bersama aroma bunga melati yang tajam bercampur anyir darah yang memenuhi udara. Rambut wanita itu sampai bertebaran ke segala arah.

"Hm… ada yang mengganggu kita." Wanita jelita misterius itu menatap ke sekeliling kamp. Mendengar kalimatnya, Tenten langsung merengkuh tubuh Ino yang masih terlelap. Sai merapat ke arah Neji sementara Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Lalu wanita itu mengeluarkan dari dalam tas anyamannya beberapa batang helaian daun sage*) dan mulai membakarnya ke api unggun hingga asapnya mengepulkan aroma khas yang hangat. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini berjongkok di sebelahnya, kebingungan. Ia menggeprak kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan daun sage yang menyala.

"Hei kau! Jangan seperti orang bingung saja! Taruh daun-daun ini di delapan penjuru mata angin yang mengelilingi tempat kalian ini!"

"Iya… iya," jawab Naruto tidak ikhlas seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dan mulai melaksanakan perintah wanita itu sambil mengoceh-ngoceh sebal dengan pelan, takut terdengar. "Cantik tapi bawelnya minta ampun. Sangar seperti singa."

Ocehan itu langsung berhenti saat Naruto mendapati tatapan maut wanita itu.

"Iya iya." Naruto kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, dibantu Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke kembali, wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam tas anyamannya, dan mencampur semua bahan itu menjadi ramuan rumit di dalam mangkok keramik. Setelah teraduk sempurna, ia mengucurinya dengan darah yang ia sayat dari tangannya sendiri, membuat meringis semua yang melihatnya.

Dengan kuas kecil ia mulai melukis pola rajah*) di sekujur tubuh Ino yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pola rumit yang mereka semua tak memahami maknanya. Mereka hanya melihat pola bulan, bintang, matahari, dan elang yang sedang merentangkan sayapnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan sampai rajah ini ada yang menghapusnya. Entah mengapa aku melihat aura kegelapan menyelimuti kalian semua." Wanita misterius itu berdiri, menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya dengan serius. Sepasang mata coklat madunya nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya api unggun. "Terutama gadis ini. Sepertinya dewi jagung telah memilihnya sebagai persembahan untuknya."

Kakashi sedari tadi terdiam sambil menatap wajah jelita itu lekat-lekat. Wanita itu begitu memesona. Entah mengapa Kakashi berkhayal jika Dewi Jagung itu betul-betul ada, pasti mirip dengan wanita ini. Berambut pirang, tinggi, ramping tetapi berisi. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Ino mereka pantas menjadi kakak beradik. Sebersit rasa ragu dan curiga pun hadir di sudut hatinya tentang siapa sebenarnya wanita ini.

"Kau, kesinilah," kata wanita itu tiba-tiba sambil menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi dengan canggung menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya. Wanita berambut pirang cantik itu kemudian memegang jemari kakashi yang ramping tetapi terlihat kokoh kemudian meremasnya lembut. "Aku melihat ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu. Sesuatu yang terlihat bersinar kebiruan. Boleh aku lihat punggung kirimu?"

Kakashi mengernyit sesaat dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia mengangkat sweater biru gelap dan kaos abu-abunya hingga sebahu. Tampak ada tato 4 buah garis lingkaran yang membentuk garis lurus sejajar. Tato yang sangat halus dan sewarna kulit hanya sedikit lebih gelap. Wanita itu meraba pola tato dengan jari gemetar.

"Astaga." Kata itu seolah tercekat di lehernya. "Ka-kau… siapa kau?"

"Aku? Kakashi… Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi meneguk ludah. Sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini, ia sudah merasa tidak enak. Dan ekspresi wanita itu membuat perutnya semakin bergejolak saja. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dan jauh lebih buruk akan terjadi. Instingnya berkata seperti itu.

"Hatake… aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Hatake… sang legenda White Fang," gumam wanita itu seraya mengernyitkan dahinya untuk berpikir keras.

"White Fang?"

"Aku tidak ingat," sahut wanita itu cepat membuat Kakashi curiga ia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wanita itu menatap mata Kakashi tanpa berkedip dan bicara dengan suara rendah yang misterius, "Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi di tempat ini. Apapun yang kalian cari itu adalah barang terkutuk yang berlumuran darah." Ia menggenggam tangan sang profesor dengan erat. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Kembalilah. Selamatkan diri kalian selagi kalian masih mampu melakukannya. Kalian datang bertujuh. Jangan sampai tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa kembali hidup-hidup."

Wanita itu kemudian mengikatkan seuntai gelang terbuat dari tali kulit berwarna hitam dengan sebuah liontin indah terbuat dari batu alam berwarna hijau dengan urat warna emas tampak bergantung di ujungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Pakai ini. Apapun yang terjadi jangan dilepas."

"Terima kasih." Kakashi mengenakan liontin tersebut dengan dada berdegup kencang.

Wanita itu lalu bangkit dan pergi tanpa kata. Semua menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Hanya nyala obornya yang meliuk-liuk tertampar angin lembah masih tampak di kejauhan.

Mereka tak meyadari jika sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan menatap mereka dari atas pohon yang sangat tinggi. Mata itu menyipit penuh kemarahan dan mendesis liar.

"Tsunade Senjuu… kau berani ikut campur urusanku. Kau pun akan mati bersama mereka."

Sosok itu pun mulai merayap turun.

.

.

Malam itu mereka semua tidur berhamparan di depan api unggun di dalam _sleeping bag_ masing-masing, sementara Neji dan Sai mendapat tugas jaga bergilir.

Neji melempar beberapa ranting kayu kering ke tengah api unggun yang mulai meredup. Api pun kembali membesar memancarkan kehangatan dan cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan lembah.

Sai berjalan mengelilingi tenda dan menabur-nabur garam dapur pemberian Tsunade. Mitos atau bukan, garam memang dipercaya bisa menghalangi ular melewati daerah yang telah dipagari oleh taburan garam.

"Sai."

Sai menoleh saat merasakan pelukan tangan kekar di pinggangnya dari belakang sementara hembusan napas hangat terasa di tengkuknya.

"Neji." Sai berbalik dan menatap Neji lekat-lekat. "Kau dengar penjelasan Kaka-sensei tentang Dewa Xochipilli yang mencari korban pria muda yang hom—"

"Shhh… ada aku," Neji bergegas menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sai, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Neji perlahan memegang dagu Sai, menangkup pipinya dan kini menunduk mengecup bibir Sai lembut. "Kau tahu? Berciuman bibir bisa mengurangi stres."

"Mm…" angguk Sai.

Mereka pun larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Neji membawa pemuda berkulit pucat itu ke arah belakang tenda dan mulai bercumbu. Mula-mula lembut tapi lama-lama begitu membakar penuh gairah. Mereka larut dalam dunianya hingga tak menyadari sesosok tubuh ular melata yang turun dari batang pohon merayap perlahan melewati celah yang belum sempat ditabur garam oleh Sai. Sosok ular itu merayap mendekati tubuh Ino yang terbaring di antara Kakashi dan Tenten, kemudian masuk ke dalam _sleeping bag_-nya.

Desis kemenangan terdengar perlahan.

"_Aku mendapatkanmu."_

.

.

"Sensei… Ino hilang!"

Suara histeris Tenten dan goncangan keras di bahunya membuat Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru lelap beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan matanya terasa sedikit perih saat mengerjap. Setelah kesadarannya pulih, ia pun melompat bangun dan melihat _sleeping bag_ Ino yang sudah kosong dan terbuka risletingnya.

"Hilang? Bagaimana mungkin?" Ia melihat ke sekeliling tenda, berusaha mencari-cari petunjuk aneh yang mungkin tampak oleh matanya.

Mereka berenam mulai berpencar dan mencari Ino ke sekeliling tempat itu namun sia-sia saja. Jejak Ino tidak ditemukan di manapun juga. Kakashi perlahan menghampiri Sai dan Neji yang tampak berdiri di bawah pohon dan berdebat pelan. Bercak-bercak merah di leher Sai sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jujur… aku kecewa terhadap kalian. Kuharap hal ini tidak terulang lagi. Ingat kata-kata wanita tadi. Kita datang bertujuh dan akan pulang bertujuh," kata Kakashi dengan nada tenang namun berwibawa membuat mereka berdua meneguk ludah.

"Ka-kami… gomen Sensei."

"Hm."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Tenten, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Naruto berkata dengan napas terengah. "Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, Sensei. Bagaimana ini? Kita kembali atau…?"

Kakashi menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap satu persatu mahasiswanya. "Seseorang bilang kepadaku. Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah."

Mereka terdiam dan merenungi ucapan Kakashi yang dalam dan penuh makna.

Ini adalah hukum tidak tertulis saat petualangan di alam bebas. Satu untuk semua. Semua untuk satu. Tidak ada tempat bagi orang-orang bermental egois.

Setelah membongkar tenda dome mereka mulai membereskan carrier masing-masing. Carrier Ino mereka bongkar dan hanya mengambil obat-obatan, makanan, dan minuman serta peralatan yang memang benar-benar mereka butuhkan.

"Kita akan terus maju. Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang akan menanti kita di sana. Tapi kita harus menemukan Ino dan membawanya kembali."

Mereka serentak mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Sudah hampir delapan jam mereka berjalan terus tanpa henti menelusuri jalan berkerikil yang semakin lama semakin menanjak dipenuhi semak belukar diselingi ladang jagung liar di kiri kanannya. Matahari kini bersinar tepat di puncak kepala mereka. Peluh mereka bercucuran dengan deras sementara napas mereka mulai terdengar memburu.

Hanya sesekali mereka berhenti untuk memetik buah arbei hutan*) yang tampak banyak di antara kerimbunan. Buahnya yang manis dan sedikit berair cukup untuk membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang terasa kering. Persediaan air mereka sudah habis sejak tadi.

Tampak berjalan paling depan Neji yang juga membawa ransel Tenten yang mulai kepayahan. Kakashi yang berjalan paling belakang berhenti mendadak saat mendengar gemerisik halus dari perdu Evergreen*).

"Sensei… ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan tepat di depan Kakashi menoleh dan melihat sensei-nya yang kini sedang menerebos ke semak evergreen.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau duluan saja, Sasuke. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tapi…" Ia tahu kalau sang profesor tak bisa dibantah jadi ia bertanya, "Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" Bagaimana pun, di kamp semalam, ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Kakashi dan wanita misterius itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kakashi tersenyum, membuat Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega.

Sasuke pun bergegas melangkah menyusul teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Kakashi di belakangnya.

Kakashi tampak terdiam dan mengamati kerimbunan semak di sebelah kirinya, nampak seekor kupu-kupu berwarna semerah darah yang menggelepar putus asa terperangkap di dalam jaring laba-laba yang lengket. Sementara laba-laba hitam yang besar mulai merayap dari ujungnya dan siap memangsanya. Sia-sia kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya berusaha membebaskan diri. Semakin ia mencoba maka semakin terperangkap kaki-kaki dan helaian sayapnya.

Halusinasi atau tidak, Kakashi melihat seolah kupu-kupu itu merintih dan memohon padanya untuk dibebaskan. Entah apa yang mendorong Kakashi menarik putus benang itu, kemudian menangkup lembut kupu-kupu itu agar tak membuat sayap-sayapnya yang rapuh menjadi rusak. Tak dihiraukannya laba-laba besar yang menatapnya marah karena kehilangan mangsa lezat setelah penantian panjang.

Kakashi berjalan lagi sambil mengamati kupu-kupu yang cantik dan bergolek tak berdaya itu. Dihapusnya benang lengket yang masih tersisa di sayapnya dengan lembut. Kemudian diangkatnya telapak tangannya dan ditiupnya perlahan si kupu-kupu hingga terbang ke udara.

"Terbanglah yang tinggi, Crimson*). Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai kau terperangkap lagi."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis saat melihat kupu-kupu itu sesaat terbang memutar dan hinggap di pucuk kepalanya sebelum terbang semakin tinggi dan hilang di antara rumpun pohon jagung yang mulai meranggas.

"Sensei!"

Teriakan melengking Naruto yang terdengar bergema dari kejauhan membelah kesunyian membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget dan berlari ke arah sumber suara hingga napasnya terasa berat memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ingin meledak.

Dia tiba di dekat para mahasiswanya. Kakashi menunduk sesaat, menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di lutut dan mengatur napasnya susah payah. Rambut peraknya yang agak panjang menyapu dahinya. Peluhnya mengucur deras di pelipisnya sementara tubuhnya terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar. Ia pun menengadah perlahan dan melihat apa yang menyebabkan Naruto dan yang lain terperangah.

Tampak crop circle*) di tengah ladang jagung yang rebah seperti bekas pola alien, Ino dalam keadaan trans*) tengah berputar-putar dengan anggunnya menarikan tarian pemujaan.

Rambut pirang indahnya terurai lepas hingga pinggangnya dan di antara helaian rambutnya itu tampak hiasan bunga jagung. Ino hanya memakai penutup dada dan semacam rok yang terbuat dari anyaman rumbaian kulit jagung. Ia terlihat begitu cantik. Kulit putihnya bersinar cemerlang di bawah sinar matahari. Dan yang membuat mereka berenam heran, kulit Ino sudah bersih dari pola rajah.

"Ada yang menghapusnya," gumam Kakashi dan tanpa sadar ia menatap keenam mahasiswanya. _Mungkinkah di antara mereka ada yang melakukannya?_ Ia bergumam dalam hati.

Mata biru Ino terpejam rapat. Kedua lengannya yang ramping terentang tinggi ke udara. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Ia terus berputar, menari, menari, dan menari. Pergelangan kakinya yang memakai gelang kaki berliontin bola-bola kecil terdengar bergemerincing saat menghentak tanah tiada henti.

"Ino!"

Tenten yang tidak tahan melihat itu, berlari ke arah Ino diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan bunga-bunga jagung ke udara membuat mata mereka perih kelilipan. Bahkan batang-batang jagung kering kini mulai terlempar ke arah mereka dan menggores kulit lengan mereka yang telanjang.

Mereka serentak menutup mata dengan lengan mereka. Hampir lima menit angin puting beliung ukuran sedang melanda daerah itu. Kakashi bahkan sampai refleks memeluk Tenten yang hampir terseret angin.

Angin itu pun mendadak berhenti secepat ia datang. Mereka membuka mata perlahan setelah mengedip-ngedipkannya perlahan. Rasa perih di lengan masing-masing tak dipedulikan lagi mengingat di hadapan mereka tampak berdiri tenang Ino yang kini membuka matanya yang semula berwarna biru cerah, kini berwarna kuning keemasan. Kuning keemasan seperti mata ular. Bibirnya tampak semerah darah. Saat membuka mulutnya terdengar desis halus yang mendirikan bulu roma.

"Gadis ini adalah milikku."

Mereka bergidik dan tak mampu bergerak saat melihat kulit Ino perlahan mulai berubah. Kulitnya yang semula putih halus mulai dipenuhi pola-pola garis biru licin bersisik.

"I-Ino." Tenten mulai terisak melihat sahabatnya berubah perlahan menjadi makhluk jijik berlendir menyeramkan. Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung merangkul gadis itu. Ia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkannya, datanglah ke hutan di tengah lembah ini. Jika sampai malam bulan purnama kalian tidak datang, maka kalian akan menemukan gadis ini mati dengan jantung yang telah hilang dari rongga dadanya. Aku menunggu kalian. Terutama kau… Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi bagai terhipnotis saat menatap sepasang mata kuning keemasan itu dan kaku tak mampu bergerak saat makhluk itu mendekatinya, membelai pipinya dengan ujung jarinya yang runcing dan berlendir. Kakashi hampir muntah mencium bau amis yang sangat tajam. Perutnya terasa diaduk.

Setelah tertawa terkikik mengerikan, makhluk yang kini menguasai raga Ino, berjalan pergi menjauh dan hilang begitu saja ditelan tabir tak terlihat.

Kakashi mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh sentuhan makhluk tadi. Ia tertunduk, meremas rambut peraknya. "Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?"

Mereka berenam diam tanpa kata dan menatap jauh ke ujung lembah yang semakin menurun curam. Tampak hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan besar. Begitu gelap, angkuh dan mengerikan, siap menelan siapapun yang berani memasukinya. Masuk ke dalamnya seakan telah setuju untuk menandatangani kontrak kematianmu sendiri.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa sakit seperti tercekik.

"Ino hanya pancingan." Suara beratnya memecah keheningan. Para mahasiswanya menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Aku yang diinginkannya. Aku akan menjemput Ino dan membawanya kembali ke tengah kalian, walau untuk itu aku harus mati."

Begitu tenang suara itu terucap dan Kakashi sudah memutuskan. Ia akan melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan, walau itu menuju takdir kematiannya sendiri.

**# **

**-To Be Continued-**

Mind to review? Arigatou… *ojigi*

_**By: Kegan**_

_Glosarium :_

*) Scalpel : Adalah pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi/ bedah.

*) Menghisap keluar darah yang mengandung bisa ular : Tehnik ini adalah salah satu tehnik paling awal dan dasar dalam penyelamatan korban yang terkena gigitan ular berbisa. Meskipun begitu cara ini bisa dibilang sangat beresiko baik bagi si korban maupun yang menghisap. Si korban bisa saja terputus urat nadinya dan mati lemas karena kehabisan darah. Sedangkan bagi yang menolong, jika di rongga mulutnya terdapat sariawan ataupun gigi berlubang, maka bisa ular itu akan balik meracuninya dan membunuhnya.

*) Ampul : Tabung kecil terbuat dari kaca dengan bagian atas lebih ramping. Biasanya berisi cairan injeksi yang steril.

*) SABU : Serum Anti Bisa Ular.

*) Pneumonia : Sejenis penyakit yang menyerang paru-paru.

*) Pakaian kulit kayu : sebelum industri tekstil berkembang pesat, manusia sudah terbiasa membuat pakaian dari kulit kayu yang dipukul-pukul hingga menjadi lembaran halus serupa bahan hanya lebih kaku.

*) Teluh : Santet, guna-guna, mantera hitam dan jahat yang dikirim untuk mencelakai orang lain dari jarak jauh.

*) Daun sage : Sejenis daun dari benua Amerika yang biasa dijadikan sebagai bumbu masak dan dipercaya memiliki kekuatan magis bisa menangkal teluh. Seperti halnya bangsa Indonesia yang mempercayai khasiat bambu kuning, kelor, bangle, kepel, kemuning, belimbing wuluh dsb.

*) Rajah : Adalah tulisan/ pola mantera-mantera yang digoreskan kepada punggung atau badan seseorang. Tulisan ini bukan dibuat dari tinta, melainkan digoreskan menggunakan air/ bahan-bahan tertentu yang memiliki kekuatan gaib yang telah dimanterai. Tujuan membuat rajah ini adalah untuk perlindungan atau memagari orang dari gangguan ghaib.

*) Arbei hutan : Arbei (Fragaria vesca) sering dikenal sebagai strawberi alpin atau strawberi kecil. Buahnya mirip strawberi tetapi lebih kecil. Jika masih muda warnanya merah atau putih dan jika sudah tua berwarna hitam. Rasa buah ini asam manis. Umumnya, arbei hutan dimanfaatkan oleh para pendaki gunung/ penjelajah alam karena habitat tanaman ini adalah di daerah pegunungan dengan ketinggian 1000 – 2500 mdpl.

*) Evergreen : Adalah tanaman yang selalu memiliki daun hijau di segala musim. Mereka kontras dengan decidous, yang menggugurkan daun selama musim dingin atau musim kemarau. Pohon evergreen juga kehilangan daun, tetapi tidak semua daun pada waktu yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pohon decidous. Jenis evergreen itu, antara lain, cemara, pinus, fir, cedar, spruce, hemlock, juniper, thuja, holly tree, kayu putih, magnolia, sikas, dan lain-lain.

*) Crimson : Salah satu dari gradasi warna merah tua. Crimson juga mengacu pada sejenis kupu-kupu langka. Jika anda penggemar game horror coba saja Game di PS II yang berjudul Fatal Frame II : The Crimson Butterfly.

*) Crop circle : Adalah suatu pola teratur yang terbentuk secara misterius di area ladang tanaman, seringkali hanya dalam waktu semalam. Fenomena ini pertama kali ditemukan di Inggris pada akhir 1970, dengan bentuk pola-pola lingkaran sederhana. Pada masa-masa setelahnya, pola-pola tersebut kini cenderung bertambah rumit dan tidak terbatas hanya pada hanya bentuk lingkaran. Namun karena mengacu pada asal-usulnya, maka istilah _lingkaran tanaman_ ini masih dipertahankan.

*) Trans : Adalah keadaan ketika seseorang melakukan berbagai macam hal dalam pengaruh alam bawah sadar tanpa disadarinya. Setelah mereka sadar biasanya mereka tidak bisa mengingat semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan.


End file.
